<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 14 - Laugh by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558226">Day 14 - Laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nathmarc November, lol i turned one of the fluff prompts into angst, mostly angst tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc's laugh was very precious to Nathaniel. He'd do a lot of things to protect it.</p><p>Even give up his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 14 - Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathaniel stared adoringly at Marc as the boy wrote down more plot points in his journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then we could have Ladybug…. Nathaniel, are you listening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” Nathaniel half heartedly answered, still examining Marc like he was a painting hung up in an art museum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc flicked his nose, “Rude. Pay attention when I talk about plot points.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, was just staring at the masterpiece in front of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masterpiece… Marc sure was that. Even worth more than the things in the Louvre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc blushed, cheeks turning a bright red, before he laughed, “You’re so sappy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d give his life to protect that laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stardust- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marc</span>
  </em>
  <span> jumped down into the subway entrance, cradling his boyfriend’s body in his arm as he slid down to the floor. Nathaniel held an arm against his side, a futile attempt to stop the blood sleeping out of the wound he sustained into his shirt and jacket, having dropped his own transformation a while ago. Orikko looked up worryingly at his holder from his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc muttered the detransformation phrase, a tired Ziggy immediately moving to lay down in the crook between his neck and shoulders. Orikko flew up. “When Hawkmoth is defeated at the end of this battle, I’m going to kill him,” The writer immediately spat out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel looked up at him, “Hah, I wish I could be there to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Marc said, voice suddenly dropping to a whisper, hands tightening its hold on Nathaniel, who hissed slightly at the pressure, causing Marc to loosen his grip, “You’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not gonna happen-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Marc hissed out, “Stop. Don’t say that.” He bit his lip, chewing on it nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Marc?” Nathaniel reached up, cupping Marc’s cheek in his hand, “One more time. Laugh for me? I’d like that to be the last thing I hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc hiccupped, tears freely streaming down his face, “It’s not. You’re gonna hear more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marc.” That single word solidified what Marc had been denying this entire time. Nathaniel leaned his head on Marc’s chest. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The writer sniffled, showing a shaky smile, “How can you say that?” He brushed the other’s bang out of his face so he could stare into the blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m just built different,” The artist gave a sly grin to Marc, obviously having taken it from the many portraits of Chat Noir he’s had to draw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc stared at him, the tears falling harder. He let out a choked laugh. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s eyes scrunched up slightly, showing Marc it was a genuine smile on his face, not one he was forcing. “There’s the laugh I know and love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc’s body shook as the blue eyes he always loved to stare into closed, and their owner’s body slumped against him. He couldn’t stop the raw, strangled cry that ripped its way out of his body, feeling somewhat like he had spit it out after being sucker-punched in the stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young child sat there, crying over a life taken too soon, ignoring the small attempts of comfort from the two Gods around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Nathaniel had given his life to protect that laugh, hadn’t he?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha!!! get sad &gt;:)))</p><p>yes he could be brought back by the cure but if you want MORE angst:<br/>Ladybug doesn't know he's dead, so when she casts the cure, reviving Nathaniel isn't in her thoughts of what should be fixed (for this part's sake, we're gonna assuming healing injuries and reviving someone from the dead is completely different) so Nathaniel never gets brought back to life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>